Accidental Love
by AceOfHearts67
Summary: Richter travels to Meltokio, only to mistake Emil for his late lover, Aster. Emil follows after him when Richter tries to leave, and joins with him to try to find out the truth behind Richter's eagerness to help him. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Is it..? Is it really him? _Richter thought as he brushed some of his flame red hair out of his face and narrowed his emerald eyes at the boy who reminded him of his late lover. _No, it can't be him. I saw him die with my own two eyes._

Richter slipped through the busy streets of Meltokio, following the bright blond hair that weaved between the gaps among the crowd. Keeping his attention on the boy, Richter pushed the citizens to the side in an attempt to keep up with this ghost from his past.

Jade eyes locked with his own emerald ones as the boy glanced over his shoulder, and into the eyes of the redhead. The blonde's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out why the other man was so surprised, before racing towards him, his eyes now warm and friendly.

"Richter!" The blond said, only a couple of feet away from him. "Richter! Wait up! It's me, Emil!" He shouted as Richter spun around and started off in the opposite direction.

Richter ignored Emil's protests, as he was too embarrassed for having thought that he was Aster. Before long, Richter was forced to slow his pace due to the crowd formed in the streets, causing Emil to catch his wrist and stop him.

"What's wrong Richter? What're you doing in Meltokio?" Emil questioned, those beautiful jade eyes staring warmly into those of the taller man.

"Nothing is wrong, Emil. I just, well, I just thought I saw an old friend of mine. As for my business in Meltokio, that's not anything you need to worry about. I'm not here to take Ratatosk's core. Not this time at least." Richter replied, refusing to look the younger man in the eyes.

"An old friend? I could help you look for them!" Emil smiled at Richter, waiting for him to tell him to go away.

Richter breathed out a heavy sigh, yanked sharply out of Emil's grasp, and looked at his slightly tanned face. "No. He's not here; I just thought that I saw him."

Rejection flashed through Emil's eyes, which he swiftly covered up with a small smile. "Oh, ok. That's too bad…." He trailed off, glancing to the side as if he was staring at something that only he could see.

"No-it's just-well," Richter searched for the right words before continuing, guilt passing through his every cell as he saw how upset he really made the boy. "Fine, you can come with me if that's what you want. Just keep in mind that we're not going to be looking for my friend."

The younger boy brightened up upon hearing these words and let a huge smile shine through. "Thank you Richter! I promise not to get in your way!"

"Whatever. I'm only letting you come so you won't whine or cry." Richter smiled half-heartedly before thinking to himself, _And because you look exactly like Aster_.

"Um, Richter, I was wondering if we could go down to the Research Academy real quick. I need to get some notes for Marta…" Emil asked softly, his former shyness from when they first met showing up yet again.

"No. I have more important things to do then fetch petty notes for the girl I'm trying to kill." Richter retorted.

"Please! I need them! They're about Ratatosk!" Emil begged.

"I said no, Emil! I have to go someplace else!"

"Please! It'll be quick!"

"Fine, but you better not ask for anymore detours or I might have to send you back to your own group." Richter gave in, and led Emil to the Research Academy that was on the opposite side of Meltokio.

"Richter, I'm so-"Emil was cut off from apologizing when Richter shoved Emil into a nearby alley and pressed him against the wall.

"Stay quiet, there's a group of Vanguards led by Alice passing us." Richter pressed even closer as they got nearer, covering him from the sight of the Vanguard officer.

"But I have to tell Marta if the Vanguard is in the city!" Emil pushed against Richter's warm body in an attempt to move him, but failed as the other man was much stronger.

"I told you to be quiet! Do you want them to know that you and Marta are here?" Richter whispered.

Emil relaxed into the redheads grip; after all, it seemed so natural, so right. He had never been this close to Richter; besides, they were supposed to be enemies.

Richter felt Emil relax underneath him, so he loosened his grip on the younger boy. Memories of heated nights with Aster overpowered Richter's mind as he drunk in the soothing smell of his past lover; the smell that now belonged to Emil.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew what he was doing, Richter pressed his lips against Emil's, which caused the smaller boy to gasp in shock. Soon enough, Emil had eased into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him closer.

Richter broke the kiss gasping, forcing himself to remember what he was doing. _This isn't Aster, this is Emil. What am I doing? I swore to Aster that no matter how many years went by, I'd still love him and be his_. He let go of Emil and turned away from the blushing boy, confused.

"Richter, w-what was that for?" Emil asked, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"I think Alice left. It should be safe now." Richter dodged Emil's question and walked closer to the street, wanting no less than to forget what had just happened. "Emil, I need you to just forget about what just happened."

"Forget about it? What do you take me for, some kind of toy? You can't just pull something like that and then push it aside!" Emil's laugh that followed was a low, malicious sound that echoed throughout the alley and dug deep into Richter's mind.

"Emil? Are you okay?" Richter turned towards him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

Upon looking at Emil, Richter immediately noticed that those beautiful jade eyes had turned into a stunning crimson red and that he now stood tall, as if all of his fears were forgotten.

"Am I okay? Besides the fact that you couldn't care less about anyone other than yourself, I'm just great!" Emil shot a glare at Richter, practically burning holes into him with his eyes.

"Emil! Calm down! What's wrong with you?" Richter flinched at the accusations being thrown at him, knowing that the truth is far more complicated than that.

"What's wrong with me? Let's see, you keep thinking that I'm that damned Aster! Wake up to reality, Richter! Aster's dead!" He replied crossly, deliberately trying to bring back bad memories.

His words burnt Richter more than any fire could ever hope to. "Emil, you're not acting like yourself! Don't bring Aster into this, you know nothing about him!"

Memories of Aster flooded through Richter's mind, how they used to stay up all night trying to find out the truth behind Ratatosk or how they would gaze fondly into each other's eyes and bask in the glory of being together.

"You can't even deny that! You kissed me only because you thought that I was him! I'm not acting like myself, huh? Well that's because this is the power of being a Knight of Ratatosk!" Rage coursed through the Ratatosk Mode Emil, smoldering his very being.

"No! Richter isn't like that!" Emil shouted at himself, breaking through the control of his 'other' self as he held his head between his hands.

"Emil!" Richter yelled, holding onto Emil's shoulder. "Keep control! Don't forget who you are!"

"Thank you Richter, I-I'm fine now. Let's hurry and get to the Research Academy." Emil let go of his head and pushed against the redhead's grip.

Richter hesitantly let go of Emil, but eyed him uneasily instead. "Are you sure you're up to it? I could bring you to an inn if you need to rest after all that?"

"N-No. I'm fine, really." Emil flashed Richter a smile before heading off towards his destination. "Come on, we should hurry in case Alice comes back."


End file.
